Candy Store
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Take one sugered up, normal hyper child, two friends and notebook, five Gundam Pilots and a Candy Store, this is what you get!


DISCLAIMER;  
  
*I don't own Gundam Wing, heck, I don't own a pair of socks! So don't sue, because all you'll get is a punch or all my belongings, some ABC gum! Some guys called Sunrise own Gundam Wing, and some sock factory own my socks. Again, I don't own a CandyStore, I wish I could to go hyper, but I don't :( I also don't think the pilots are gay, so if it seems like I do, I don't, 'kay ;)*  
  
Zara; Well......I need some inspiration........any ideas?  
  
Cassandra; What you writing about?  
  
Leight; Yeah............  
  
Zara; A Candy Store.........  
  
Cassandra; Sugar time!  
  
Zara; Yeah! I need to get hyper so I know what it feels like!  
  
Leight; To the kitchen!  
  
Zara; Damn lid...............I swear my parents glue it on since the last time I went hyper.........  
  
Zara; Aha! Got it! Two large spoonfuls should do it!  
  
Leight; And sixteen Pixie Sticks!  
  
Zara; Mmmmmmmm...............hype diddllly hyper.......  
  
Cassandra; Emmmmm.......too many ls, Zara.  
  
Zara; Who gives a -censor-!  
  
Leight; Eh........there's a censor!  
  
Zara; Lets break it!  
  
Cassandra; O.K........... While Zara goes and breaks a censor, I will write the story from her not so hyper notes.  
  
'What will they thinkof next,' muttered Heero Yuy, as he solders his grande and gun filled backpack. 'Yeah,' agreed Duo Maxwell, Heero's flat mate, coming out of said flat,'bombs and terrorists in a Candy store........'  
  
'Get in.'Heero said, motioning to their 4x4. 'Can I........'began Duo. 'No, you can't drive, Duo.' 'Why not?' whined Duo. 'Because you drive like a crazy idiot. We've all seen how you pilot Deathsythe.....'  
  
-----------------INTERUPTION----------------------  
  
Leight; Yes, we've all seen how he pilots Deathsythe................but that dosen't mean he's a bad driver.............  
  
Cassandra; Well, I didn't write this.........hyper kid over there did!  
  
*Zara is now trying to run up the walls, chasing after a fly.*  
  
Leight; O.k.............  
  
-----------------END INTERUPTION----------------  
  
Duo and Heero now where behind the Candy store. Noin, Trowa, Quarte, Chang, Sally, Relenna and Zechs were already there.  
  
'Sorry we're late,'aplogised Heero,'first I had to argue with Mr. Happy over there about if and why he wasn't aloud to drive the car, and then we had to make several bathroomstops for Him.'Heero groaned, gesturing towards Duo.  
  
'Fine,'said Noin. 'We were just about to discuss our strategy plan anyway.'  
  
'You seven,'she said, pointing at the Gundam pilots, Sally and Relenna,'will take that room.' She points to the first back room, to the left. 'And,'she continued,'Me and Zechs will take that room.' Second back room, right.  
  
----------------------INTERUPTION--------------  
  
Leight; Dosen't she realize how........-censor-.....her spelling is?  
  
Leight; Damn censor's still in biz.  
  
Cassanda; Watch out........my spelling's not mush betr.  
  
Leight; DUCK!  
  
Cassandra; No, I think I can spell duck. It's d-u-c-owwwwwwww!  
  
*Zara is now throwing anything she can lay her hands on. She threw a large, holyly large, mind you, Bible at Cassandra's head. She laughs like a manic as she does so, but also yells 'Don't insult my spelling.....you -censor!'*  
  
Note-Zara hadn't managed to 'kill' the censor.............yet............  
  
------------------END INTERRUPTION--------------  
  
'O.k. Spilt into your groups,'ordered Noin. 'Still don't see why I have to go with you two.'grumbled Heero, talking about Relenna and Duo. 'Ahhhh, you're just lucky, Hee-bear!' said Duo, smiling sweetly. Heero wriggled uncomfortably, and then moved quickly, because Relenna seemed to think the wiggle was a sign to her to wiggle up to him.  
  
'I know what you mean,'muttered Chang, Heero's new neighbour,'I bought duck tape, scissors and a knife just in case..........'  
  
'Right,'said Quarte,seeming to elect himself as a sane leader,'let's get going!'  
  
'Heero, you're good at hacking into computers,'said Sally,'try and hack into this baby.' 'Right!' said Heero, preparing. 'We know one thing about this code,'said Sally,'that it has the numbers 7,0,0,0 in it.'  
  
'O.k.............' Heero fiddled with the numbers until he got the code right (it was 0007).  
  
------------------------INTERRUPTION--------------  
  
Cassandra;'It says here 'my pin........'  
  
Leight; 'Cool! Zara, do you still want us to put the number '0007' in?  
  
Leight; '...............Zara...............?  
  
Zara; 'Cool, I like making funny faces-., :), ;), :(, ;(.'  
  
Cassandra; ZARA! Get off the -censor- keyboard!  
  
Leight; I will take charge from here on in!  
  
-----------------END INTERRUPTION---------------  
  
'Wow!' said Duo making large, puppy eyes. All around him were sweets of different types, sizes and colors. Even the Perfect Pilot, Heero's, eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He soon shoke himself out of it though ;).  
  
'Emmm.......can I take just one packet........?.........' asked Duo, slithering up to Heero. 'No.' he said, 'we are here on a mission, and we are not going to fail it.' 'Besides,' he added hoping his one wish would come true,'there may be a bomb in ther, and you could get blown to Kingdom Come!'  
  
'Guys,' Trowa said speaking up for the first time,'I hope you know our breifing, how to get out and how to survive God knows how many hours in a Candy Store back room, 'cause..........we're kinda stuck.........'  
  
'What do you mean, Trowa?'said Quarte, a kinda panic in his eyes. 'I mean.........the only way out is the way we came in, and Noin said there are different codes to get in and out.......' Sally speaks softly,'I don't know the code out, either.............'  
  
'Great!'thought Heero, 'stuck in here with a women who thinks I love her, and a happy-go-lucky, not to mention hyper, kid!' 


End file.
